


Till Death Do Us Part

by The_dum_1



Category: Ninja Sex Party - Fandom, Starbomb, Starbomb (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Minor Character Death, Multi, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24630070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_dum_1/pseuds/The_dum_1
Summary: A while ago I was watching Corpse Bride while scrolling through the good ol' tumblr.com and couldn't help but imagine a much gayer version of it...staring the Starbomb boys. Some planning and a very long hiatus later here we are. This is the first fic I've written that's been beta'd, by two buddies of mine. This is all for fun and I may do different endings and epilogues at a later date.A big thank you to my beta readers, manlessbros and Vziii on discord. You two are amazing.
Relationships: Arin Hanson/Brian Wecht, Arin Hanson/Other(s), Dan Avidan/Brian Wecht, Dan Avidan/Other(s), Ninja Ship Party - Relationship, ninjaraptor - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Till Death Do Us Part

It was a gloomy Thursday when a butterfly was caught by a young man, Brian Alexander Wecht. Brian was studying the delicate flying insect. Writing down simple notes around a drawing of it. After he was done studying the pretty bug he let it free and watched as it flew around the small town he lived in.  
Down in the streets people were walking about. The young man couldn't help but sigh as he heard the town crier.  
"HEAR YE! HEAR YE! 10 MINUTES TILL WECHT WEDDING REHEARSALS!!"  
Not too far from the crier was a woman. If you've lived in the small town you'd know she was new. The mysterious woman scowled as the butterfly flew around her, temporarily blocking her vision.  
A little further down the street was a fish shop, Wecht's Fish to be specific. A sickly thin cat watched the two workers cut fish heads from the bodies, hoping to get something to eat.  
A few minutes passed and one of the workers, Barry, went to the carriage and started to lead the horse to the Wecht's mansion. He nearly hit an old woman on his way.  
At the Wecht household Mr. and Mrs. Wecht walked out talking about the wedding. "Oh what a beautiful day for a wedding, don't you think dear?" Mrs. Wecht nearly sang.  
"It is a lovely day but it's only a rehearsal." Mr. Wecht responded and placed Mrs. Wecht's scarf around her neck.  
When Barry arrived the married couple got everything ready. (Mostly hiding the fact they got rich off of selling fish.) When they started climbing into the carriage Mrs. Wecht struggled with her large skirt, so she claims.  
Brian couldn't help but sigh as he watched everything from his bedroom window. His parents were the walking definitions of embarrassing. He felt kinda bad for his future in-laws.  
Not too far away was the Hanson resident. Lord and Lady Hanson watched the lower class couple struggle. They two nobles scoffed at the sight.  
"I can't believe we have to marry off our son to the nouveau riche." Lady Hanson sneered and turned her back away from the window. “It can’t be any worse.”  
"They could be landrich bankrupt aristocracy just like you and me." Lord Hanson bitterly replied back.  
Upstairs in a large bedroom was Arin Joseph Hanson. A young man who was different from his entire family lineage. Tall like his mother but had the weight of his father.  
He struggled getting his tie right for the wedding rehearsal. "Rachel may you please help me with this?" He turned to his elderly maid.  
"Of course, sir." the sweet woman walked over and helped her master's son. "Is there something on your mind, sir?" Rachel asked with worry.  
"It... it's just...what if Brian and I don't like each other?" Arin started playing with the ends of his hair. Unbeknownst to him right at that moment his parents were passing by.  
"Ha. As if that has anything to do with marriage." Lady Hanson laughed bitterly. "Do you think your father and I like each other?"  
"Surely you must...a little?" Arin replied nervously. He never once saw his parents being loving towards each other, not like other couples he saw growing up.  
Both of the nobles sputtered and looked at each other as is appalled by the other. "Of course not."  
"Straighten your tie. It looks sloppy." Lady Hanson sneered and walked off with her husband.  
Outside the grand mansion were the Wechts. The Mrs. was able to fit and Brian finally stopped watching everything from a window. "You've hooked a real winner this time Brian." Mr. Wecht tried to lighten the mood.  
"Now all you have to do is reel him in." Mrs. Wecht clenched her fist and spoke in a dominant tone.  
"I'm already reeling mother." The young Wecht replied. Unhappy with everything his parents were doing. He didn't want to get married, especially to someone he doesn't know. Or to get his parents a higher class. He often felt that was the only reason they wanted a kid.  
Poor Barry had a coughing fit that he couldn't stop. "BARRY!! SILENCE THAT BLASTED COUGHING!!" Mrs. Wecht yelled as Brian winced from the volume of her voice.  
The carriage pulled up to the mansion as the Lord and Lady of it stood at the top of the staircase inside.  
"When will that boy understand marriage is like a partnership? A little tit for tat." Lady Hanson sighed. "After a lifetime watching us you'd think he'd understand."  
"I know. But that doesn't matter right now." Lord Hanson replied. "All that matters is everything going according to plan."  
Outside Mrs. Wecht was rushing to get her son looking presentable. "You need to stand up straight. Everything must go according to plan." She straightened her son's suit and hair.  
As the family got to the door Mr. Wecht rang the doorbell. "With a face like that you act as if you've got rickets." Mrs. Wecht started nitpicking. A small cough got the woman's attention.  
At the door was the Hanson butler, Dogman. Mrs. Wecht laughed nervously and flipped open her fan to hide part of her face.  
Dogman let the family in and got a tiny whiff of the air after the Wechts walked past him. "Ugh." He mumbled quietly.  
Mrs. Wecht let out an obviously fake gasp and started giving positive comments on the mansion, hoping to get on the good side of the nobles. Mr. Wecht, however, seemed to counter these fake compliments. Which caused his wife to become annoyed with him. Poor Brian just rolled his eyes.  
Dogman shut the door and quickly walked ahead of the family. "Lord and Lady Hanson, Mr. and Mrs. Wecht." He gestured to the fish merchants.  
"Why, you must be Arin. I must say you don't look a day over 20." Mr. Wecht tried to compliment the nobleman but was hit by his wife.  
"Smile, darling. Smile." Lady Hanson urged her always frowning husband.  
Said man attempted to smile, it was very shaky and looked awful. "Well hello. Welcome to our home." The nobleman was obviously struggling to be polite to commoners.  
"Oh why thank you." Mrs. Wecht replied sweetly and started lightly fanning herself.  
"Come now. We'll be taking tea in the west drawing room." Lady Hanson gestured to the family and started walking off.  
Mr. Wecht kept pointing things out wrong with the dark mansion, much to the annoyance of his Mrs. who shushed him "Ignore him. My husband says such foolish things." Mrs. Wecht nervously defended her husband.  
"Oh, yes, it's usually for the best." Mr. Wecht laughed off his wife's half-assed attempt at defending him.  
Brian was behind his parents and future in-laws looking around boredly. He ran his fingers across a surface before looking down and gasping quietly. A piano.  
He looked over as he heard a door close. Looking back at the piano Brian played a few notes and smiled, it felt natural. He couldn't help but sit down and play it, easily getting lost in his playing.  
Upstairs Arin was tying his hair up to keep it out of his way. The young man heard the piano and looked at his door. No one in his family played. They used to pay people to do that. His curiosity got the better of him and he walked out of his room to find out who was playing.  
As the young noble got closer the music got louder. It was a lovely tune and he was determined to find out who was playing. When he got to the top of the stairs he noticed a man at the piano. Did his parents hire someone to play while the Wechts were here? Why would his parents want to show off for some commoners? They don’t have the money for that, which is why he’s getting married to a stranger in the first place.  
As Arin got closer to the player to compliment him he noticed it was in fact his future husband, Brian. He tried to be careful when approaching as he didn’t want to break his concentration. Sadly that didn’t turn out well. Brian opened his eyes slightly and looked over casually and ended up taking a double take. The surprise of seeing someone, he recognized the man as Arin Hanson, his future husband, caused him to stand up too fast knocking over the bench and nearly hitting a small vase that had a tiny branch of winter jasmine.  
“Oh my God! Please forgive me.” Brian saved the little vase and picked up the bench, brushing it off as he placed it up right.  
“That was beautiful.” Arin watched Brian straighten up the piano area. He couldn’t help but notice how attractive Brian was. He felt lucky that no other person wanted to marry him or could for that matter. Arin heard from Rachel that the Wechts would only marry off their son to nobles.  
“Um...I do apologize, uh” Brian rubbed his hands together nervously. “So...if it’s okay for me to ask, where’s your chaperone?”  
Arin smiled a little at the nervous tone in Brian’s voice. “Well, since we’re going to be married, we should probably get to know each other.” The slightly taller man played with a loose strand of hair. He really wanted this marriage to be better than his parents.  
“Right. M-married.” Brian started fidgeting a bit, suddenly very nervous. He was never too fond of the idea of getting married. It never appealed to him.  
Arin on the other hand was smiling softly. “Ever since I was little...I’d dream of getting married and being in love.” The noble laughed a little. “Silly dream, isn’t it?”  
Brian, without thinking, responded, “Yes, silly.” It quickly hit him what he said and he back tracks “NO! No. It’s not silly at all.” In his panicked state he hit the small vase and knocked it over. The flowers and water falling out.  
Arin quickly helps his flustered husband-to-be clean up the small mess. The younger man picked up the flowers and gave a small smile. He held them out to Brian, the other man looked at them and gently grabbed them, their hands brushing just enough to get them both blushing.  
Suddenly a door opening and a very upset Lady Hanson was yelling at the two. “What impropriety is this? You shouldn't be alone together.” Behind her Pastor Jafari was standing with his arms crossed. “Here it is, one minute before five and you're not at the rehearsal. Come, Pastor Jafari is waiting.”  
The two young men quickly moved away from each other and didn’t look at the other. To avoid making Lady Hanson more upset they quickly walked to where everyone was waiting.  
The rehearsal passed by slowly. Not helped by the fact Brian couldn’t get the vows right. From forgetting the line to almost bumping into the table. Everyone was getting annoyed.  
After the latest mess up Pastor Jafari sighed angrily. “Lets try this again, Master Wecht.” The old and angry pastor straightened as much as he could. “From the top. With this hand, I will lift your sorrows. Your cup will never empty, for I will be your wine.” The pastor “gently” reminded Brian of the vows. “With this candle, I shall light your way in darkness. With this ring, I ask you to be mine.” He gave a small but firm nod. “Now from the beginning, again.”  
Brian flinched slightly. “Y-yes, sir.” The nervous man fixed his posture and “With this candle I will….I will…” he couldn’t get the candle to light up. Behind him he heard his and Arin’s parents getting annoyed.  
“Shall I get up there and do it for him?” His mother was obviously embarrassed.  
“Now don’t get all aflutter, dear.” His father tried to comfort her.  
Lord Hanson cleared his throat and opened his pocket watch to check the time.  
Without noticing Brian lit the candle. When he looked back he nearly sighed with relief. “With this candle…” he moved wrong and caused the candle to go out again. Everyone groaned behind him.  
Pastor Jafari, visibly annoyed, shouted. “Continue!” The doorbell rang.  
“Dogman, get the door.” Lord Hanson waved the butler off. He quickly left the room.  
Arin, seeing an open window, lit Brian’s candle while everyone was distracted.  
“Let’s pick it up at the candle bit.” The hot-headed pastor was ready to hit Brian with his cane.  
Not long after, Dogman walked back in and handed a small card to Lord Hanson. Lady Barkis Bittern was written on it. “Sir. A Lady Barkis is here.” Behind him was the mysterious woman who recently took up residency in the small town.  
“I apologize. I haven’t the head for dates.” She brushed some non-visible dirt off her skirt. “Apparently I’m a day early for the ceremony.”  
Lord and Lady Hanson looked at each other. Confused. “Is she from your side of the family?” the lord asked his wife.  
“I can’t recall.” Lady Hanson looked at the woman. “Dogman, fetch a seat for Lady Barkis.” She snapped her fingers. The butler quickly walked off and came back with a seat for the lady.  
“Do carry on.” Lady Barkis waved her hand.  
“Let’s try it again, shall we, Master Wecht?”  
“Yes. Yes, sir. Certainly”  
“Right.” Pastor Jafari was glaring slightly.  
“Right.” Brian gave a slight nod. He then noticed the glare. “OH! Right.” He moved the candle from his left hand to his right and held it out for Arin to hold. “With this...this…”  
“Hand.” The old pastor had to help, again.  
Brian gulped slightly. “With this hand...I...will…” as he was walking forward with Arin he took an extra step, causing him to bump into the table.  
Pastor Jafari, who finally had enough, yelled, “Three steps! Three! Can you not count?! Do you not wish to be married, Master Wecht?!”  
“NO! No.” Brian shouted but quickly lowered his voice.  
Arin gasped “You do not?” Did...did he really not want to be married? Or was it...he just didn’t want to marry Arin?  
“No! I meant, no, I do not wish to be married.” Brian admitted. “That is, I very much want to-” Before he could continue Pastor Jafari hit his head with the cane he was holding.  
“Pay attention! Did you even remember to bring the ring?”  
Brian rubbed his head and nodded. “Yes, sir. It’s right here.” He pulled it out of his pocket and held it up. In his nervousness he gripped the ring too tightly and dropped it.  
“Dropping the ring!” Pastor Jafari yelled again. “This boy doesn’t want to be married!”  
Mrs. Wecht gasped. “Oh no! He’s dropped the ring!” She flipped her hand fan open. “How disgraceful!”  
Brian scrambled to grab the small piece of jewelry again. Without looking at where he was going he reached under Lady Hansons dress to grab it. “Excuse me.” He dropped the still lit candle as he sat back up. “Got it.”  
The noble lady gasped as her dress was set on fire. Her husband quickly pushed the young man away after he stood up. “Out of the way you ninny!”  
Arin watched, too shocked to do anything, as Mr. and Mrs. Wecht panicked along with his parents.  
“Get a bucket!” Mrs. Wecht pushed her husband to get him moving.  
“Right, dear. A bucket.”  
Suddenly a splash and a sizzle. Lady Barkis was standing by Lady Hanson with an upside down wine glass. Dogman stood beside her and she placed it on the tray he was holding.  
At the front of the room Pastor Jafari shut his bible. “ENOUGH! This wedding cannot take place till the boy is properly prepared!” He looked to Brian and pointed his finger angrily. “Young man, learn. Your. Vows.”  
The other adults were looking at Brian, all frowning. Arin was by the table, looking upset and nervous. To avoid messing anything else up Brian scrambled to leave. Nearly tripping on the way out anyways.  
“He’s quite the catch, isn’t he?” Lady Barkis finally spoke up. Arin looked at her. He had a bad feeling about her. He didn’t know why.  
Dogman helped Pastor Jafari gather his things and walked him to the front door. Lord and Lady Hanson led Mr. and Mrs. Wecht to another room. Lady Barkis went to take a walk. Arin looked out the window for a moment before joining his and Brian’s parents.  
Outside Brian was speed walking away from the Hanson’s mansion. He couldn’t stand to even look at it after the fiasco that just happened. He decided to take a quick walk around, maybe even stand by the bridge that led to the church.  
Even after his walk Brian wasn’t ready to go back. He couldn’t face Arin right now. He looked so upset when Brian admitted he didn’t want to get married. But...Brian couldn't help but feel that wasn’t true anymore. He reached into his front pocket and pulled out the small branch of winter jasmine, he looked at them. Wilted slightly after being without water for so long.  
“Oh Arin. You must think I’m a fool.” He hung his head. “This day can’t possibly get any worse.”  
As if waiting for him to say that the town crier rounded the corner. “ HEAR YE! HEAR YE! REHEARSAL IN RUINS AS WECHT BOY CAUSES CHAOS!” He looked over and saw someone, not realizing it was Brian, and shouted even louder. “FISHY FIANCE COULD BE CANNED! HANSONS ALL FIRED UP AS WECHT DISASTER RUIN REHEARSALS!”  
Brian let out a frustrated sigh and walked towards the forest. “It shouldn’t be that difficult.” The young man mumbled to himself. “Really, it’s just a few simple vows.” He was going deeper into the forest, where no one dared travel. Stories of young men and ladies going missing kept them away.  
Normally Brian wouldn’t go that deep either but he was busy trying to remember what to say. “With this hand, I will take your wine. No. With this hand, I will cup your-oh heavens no!” Further and further, deeper and deeper. “With this...with this candle, I will...I will…” He sighed. “I will light your mother on fire.”  
Brian sat on a nearby stone. “This is all useless.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring and flowers. “Why? Why can’t I get this right?” The dark haired man grabbed the flowers and twirled them slightly. He gave them a small sniff. So small but a powerful and sweet scent hit his nose.  
When he closed his eyes he saw Arin. Smiling. His cheeks, a faint pink. A strand of hair hanging by his cheek despite his effort to tie it up. On his left hand, a ring, Brian’s ring.  
With a sudden burst of determination Brian stood up, pocketing the flowers once more. He was going to get this right, for Arin.  
“With this hand, I will lift your sorrows.” His right hand up. “Your cup will never empty, for I will be your wine.” He tossed the ring up and caught it. In his peripheral vision he saw a tall and thin tree. He smirked and walked to it.  
“Ah, Mrs. Hanson. You’re looking ravishing this evening.” He pretended to hold the hand of the strict woman. He then saw a short and thick tree stump and made his way to it. “What’s that Mr. Hanson? Call you ‘dad’? If you insist, sir.” He gave it a pat.  
He then walked to a dead tree and pulled part of a branch off. “With this candle, I will light your way in darkness.” He held the tip of the branch he was holding up to another branch. “With this ring, I ask you to be mine.” He kneeled down in front of an oddly shaped and dead plant and placed the ring on it.  
Around him the crows were panicking. The wind blew much harsher. A leaf hit Brian in the face.  
He gasped and removed it. He then heard the birds’ panicked noises. Before he could properly stand something grabbed his wrist.  
He almost didn’t want to look down...but he did anyways. Instantly...he regretted his decision to look. The strange plant, still wearing his ring, had his wrist in a tight grip. He gasped and tried to pull back. It worked but...he pulled the plant up. When the grip got tighter he then noticed, not roots, but a bone...a human bone.  
That wasn’t a plant. He shook his wrist free and watched as the hand fell off. He moved back in an attempt to get away from the skeletal hand.  
Suddenly another hand popped up from the ground. It started pulling, as if trying to get out. Brian was paralized with true fear. He could only watch as a body pulled itself from the ground.  
He watched as the figure stood. It looked like a man. It moved it’s mess of curly hair from it’s face. Brian gasped.  
In front of him stood a man. Dressed in a white suit, parts of it and his skin missing. A hole right by his ribs and a slice across his neck. His short and curly hair had leaves in it. On his head, a ring of dead flowers. When Brian finally looked at his face he saw a hole in one of his cheeks.  
The creature smiled dreamily and opened its mouth. “I do.”  
Brian let out a scream and scrambled to get up. He was a man of science. This wasn’t science. This went against everything science. People don’t just come back alive after being dead for God knows how long.  
Behind him the ghostly figure picked up his boney hand and followed after his new husband.  
Brian tripped and ran into things, even sliding on ice. Parts of his jacket were ripped.  
Still, even with all his running, the figure was able to keep up.  
The corpse watched as his new husband ran to a bridge. He looked around and saw a shortcut. He’d get there a moment after his living husband would.  
Brian ran towards the bridge, it led towards the church, and stopped to catch his breath. He looked behind him carefully. That creature wasn’t following him anymore. He sighed and fixed his suit. He was going to the Hansons' home and apologize to everyone. Ready to accept the lecture from his parents and the glares from Arin’s. He wanted to marry Arin and he was going to.  
He turned and ran into a body. God he hoped it was Pastor Jafari. Ready to hit him for wasting his time earlier. He opened his eyes and nearly fainted. That ghostly and horrifying being was right in front of him.  
“You may kiss the groom.” The, hauntingly beautiful, man leaned down to press a gentle kiss on his new husband’s lips. Due to the shock of being cornered by the living dead and the extreme cold surrounding him, the living man passed out. He flopped back and would have hit his head against the stones of the old bridge.  
“Oh dear. My love?” The man gently sat his unconscious husband down and pat his cheek. When he didn’t get an answer he sighed and picked his husband up and placed an arm around his shoulder for some stability. He then wrapped an arm around his love and walked back into the foggy forest.  
Unbeknownst to the dead man he was spotted. A townsfolk noticed Brian going into the forest and running out a few moments later. They then saw a mysterious figure walk to the bridge. It appears they were meeting up. The thing that solidified that was the mystery person, possibly a woman, leaned in and kissed Brian. They had to tell somebody.  
“HEAR YE! HEAR YE! WECHT WEDDING REHEARSALS IN RUINS!” They were going to tell the town crier. The Hansons and Brian’s parents deserved to know Brian had run off with a strange woman.  
Not far from the townsperson and the crier stood Lady Barkis. She had overheard everything. A few moments had passed before she walked to the crier. “Excuse me. Would you mind coming with me? I believe Lord and Lady Hanson deserve to know what happened.” The man nodded and followed the slightly older woman.  
The corpse had struggled a bit but finally got Brian to the land of the dead. “Coco? Want some chicken, pretty dog?” The thin man looked at his husband. His eyes were still closed. So he was talking in his sleep? He thought for a moment and smiled. Some time ago he saw a dog and decided to befriend it. The tag on the collar read Coco. Perhaps that was his husband’s dog. He had the perfect wedding present now.  
When Brian opened his eyes everything was more colorful. Where was he? Was that a dream? Did he slip and hit his head? What was going on?  
“Oh you’re awake.” A very not alive pair of legs stood in front of him. The figure kneeled down to look at him. It was the corpse that had his ring and claimed they were married. “Are you alright?”  
Brian could only scream and scramble to stand up. He looked around and realized he was the only living person in the room. A child approached him and poked his sides a little. “He’s still soft.”  
A woman spoke from the back, “He’s handsome. Does he have a dead brother?” “Cristine.” “I’m just asking for my sister, Benjamin.”  
“A toast then, to the newlyweds.” A tall general with a large hole in his chest raised his mug and his partner by him followed suit.  
“Wait, wait, wait. Newlyweds?” Brian was definitely dreaming or something. He was NOT married to a corpse. The nerves of getting married were getting to him.  
The tall dead groom smiled and nodded, “In the woods you said your vows so perfectly.” He showed off his skeletal hand. Right there on his ring finger was the ring meant for Arin.  
“Oh god. I’m dreaming. This is all a stress based dream.” Brian was ready to hit his head on something.  
“Coming through! Coming through!” A voice called out. From the crowd a less than alive waiter carried a man’s head on a tray. The head hopped off and onto the bar counter. “Evening. I’m Philip. I am the head waiter.” He laughed at his little “joke” and continued “I’ll be in charge of the wedding feast.”  
Suddenly another voice sounded, from the corpse groom. “A feast?” A maggot popped out from the eye socket forcing the man to grab his own eye. “I’m starved. What are we having?”  
The dead man quickly placed his eye back into the hole. “Maggots.” He laughed nervously.  
Brian took a deep breath. Hoping to calm his nerves so he wouldn’t run. “Okay....I need some answers, now.” He looked around at the people that surrounded him. “Who are you and why do you keep saying wedding and married?”  
The groom played with the hem of his tattered suit jacket. “That’s...quite a long story.”  
“Oh what a story it is.” A man wearing a strip of cloth over his eyes spoke out. Three other men were behind him. “Such a tragic tale. Full of romance, passion and a murder.”  
Everyone talked quietly, clearly excited.  
“This tale isn’t for the faint of heart. It may make you cry.” The man and his trip sat. Everyone gathered around them, Brian being pushed to the back, right by the corpse groom. “You see, sweet and naive Leigh Daniel Avidan wanted nothing more than to get married. It was his dream to fall in love and settle down with someone and start a family.”  
Brian looked over to Leigh, somehow surprised and not surprised by the fact he’s dreamed of getting married. He must have gotten lost in his thoughts because Leigh looked over and gave him a small smile. The living man quickly looked back at the storyteller.  
“One day, while out with his younger sister, Danny met a young woman. She was breathtakingly beautiful. They sat at the park and talked. He was swept off his feet.” The odd man leaned into one of his partners, pretending to swoon. “He snuck out every night to meet up with her. They met up in the forest. He sang for her and danced with her.” Some of the dead ‘awwd’ while others, probably those who know the story, sighed and looked down sadly.  
“One night, a few days after meeting, the woman asked Danny if they could get married.” The skeleton held his hands out as if he was holding a ring. “Sweet and innocent Danny quickly said yes. He went to talk to his parents that morning. His father yelled at him. His mother cried. For young Danny hardly knew the woman. She came into town suddenly and no one knew a thing about her.” The crowd gasped and nodded.  
Danny, as he liked being called, clenched his jacket and pulled it closer to his body. He wished he had listened. Then he wouldn’t be down here. He’d be reading to or with his little sister and helping his mother in the garden. He’d be singing along with his father’s piano playing while his sister danced with the family dog and his mother laughing.  
“That night when Danny left to meet his lady he told her what his father had said.” Some folks had started leaning forward. “She didn’t like that. She convinced him they didn’t believe he was truly in love.”  
“So the two thought of a plan to run away together. Danny was told to wear any suit he wanted and just bring a satchel of gold and a handful of the family jewels.”  
“After all that’s all you need to start a family.” A few shrugs and nods, some people made noises of agreement. “They were going to meet up a few feet deeper than their usual spot in the forest.” Some gasps.  
“It was one in the morning when Danny snuck out. Wearing an old family suit and carrying two bags, one of gold and one of jewels.”  
“He even had a large bouquet of flowers for his soon-to-be wife. She said he could pick out any flowers he wanted.” Some ladies mumbled about how cute that was. “Young Danny, so caught in the high of love, didn’t question his beautiful lady.”  
Brian was surprised. Was Danny really that naive? So trusting of a strange woman who claimed to love him after maybe 2 days of talking. Did he really want to get married badly enough he’d run away from the very people that raised him? Yes.  
“Danny reached the spot they agreed upon. He waited. Moths and other bugs flying around him. He took some of the flowers from the bouquet and started making a ring out of them.”  
“It was three in the morning now. The ring of flowers sat on top of Danny’s head now. He wondered where his lady was. Did something happen to her? Did she not want to marry him anymore?”More comments from the crowd, their non-beating hearts were breaking. Poor Danny.  
“Suddenly a branch broke. Poor Danny was frightened. Did someone get to her? He felt something hit the back of his head before he could turn to face whoever was behind him. Everything went black as he heard someone chuckle, it sounded familiar.”  
Danny flinched and looked at his shoes.  
“When he opened his eyes he was tied up. A candle in front of him was his only light source. Suddenly the person spoke up. ‘Why Leigh, you’re finally awake. It’s quite rude to keep a lady waiting like that.’ It was his lady.” Gasps.  
“Poor Danny was confused. ‘My love? What’s going on? What are you doing?’ She stood in front of him, holding a book. ‘Well...I suppose I’ll tell you. You see every few years I move to a new town.’”  
“‘When I get there I find a wealthy young and foolish man. I convince him to steal from his family so we can run away to get married.’ She set her book down and opened it on the ground. It was then Danny noticed the goblet and knife.” Absolute silence, no one dared to speak up. Brian was stunned. Danny was practically in a corner.  
“‘When we meet up I take this knife and slice right through his neck.’ She held up the knife and Danny could only watch as she moved it to his neck.”  
Danny held a hand up to his neck.  
“The evil woman started cutting into the young man’s neck. Going just deep enough to draw blood. She continued telling Danny of her vile plans. ‘When I have enough blood I perform a ceremony. I’ve lived for over a hundred years doing this.’ She gave an evil and cold chuckle. Not like the warm laughter Danny was used to.”  
“He couldn’t speak anymore. She held the goblet up to the cut and collected the needed blood. ‘Now that I have what I need I can’t have you running and telling people.’ So she shoved the bloody knife into the heartbroken ex-groom.”  
Some folks were crying now. Danny was straight faced. Even Brian felt his heart break for the young man.  
“The world went dark and the last thing he heard was the evil and bone chilling laugh of the witch. When he finally opened his eyes...he was dead. The money and jewels gone, she had run off with them. He laid there, heartbroken, and vowed he’d get married. To his real true love.”  
“So there he stayed. Waiting. He never knew for how long. But he’d stay there for as long as he needed. There is when this young man asked for his hand in marriage.” The skeleton motioned towards Brian. The living man gasped and took a step back. It was purely accidental. He was practicing his vows for Arin.  
Some people clapped and whipped their tears aways. Others cheered. Danny could only smile. It may have taken a long time but it happened. He was married to his true love.  
People started clearing the area, giving congratulations to Brian and Danny. Wishes for a long and happy marriage were given to them.  
When they were finally alone again Danny tapped Brian’s shoulder. The living man turned to face him.  
“Follow me. I want to show you something.” Brian, not knowing how to leave, just nodded and followed Danny.  
They didn’t talk. Brian thinking about Danny’s history. Danny just hoping Brian would like his gift. They reached an area that looked over nearly all of The Land of the Dead.  
“I like coming here to think. The view is breathtaking. Too bad I’m breathless.” Danny laughed at his own joke. Brian gave a weak laugh. “Sit with me?” Danny patted the spot by him. Brian hesitated, he could run. He’d find a way out of here and back to Arin and the living. In the end he sat, may as well humor Danny.  
“So...oh um...I...I um...don’t know...your name…” If Danny could still blush he would be.  
“Wow Danny. You married a guy and couldn’t even be bothered to learn his name.” A voice came from Danny’s head.  
“Shh. Ross, shut up.” The dead groom hit his head a bit.  
“I’m Brian. Brian Alexander Wecht.”  
“Brian.” Danny smiled. “I like your name.”  
“Uh, thank you.” Brian rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “So…”  
“Right. I have something for you.” Danny pulled a box from under the bench and handed it to Brian. “A wedding gift.”  
Brian was kinda terrified. He shook the box a little and heard something rattle. Danny gasped quietly. The box suddenly flew from Brian's hand and spilled onto the ground. Bones fell from the box and Brian gave a small yell. Suddenly the bones moved and formed something...a dog.  
The poor creature barked when it was back together again. Brian could only stare at it.  
The dog picked up the collar nearby and walked to Brian. The living man flinched back but held out his hand. It dropped the collar and sat in front of the human.  
Brian looked at the familiar bit of gold. He turned it over to see the name. “Coco?” The dog barked and wagged its tail. “Coco? Is that really you, girl?” A louder bark and the dog got up and rested her front paws on Brian’s legs. The living man teared up and laughed while he placed the collar around his dog’s neck. He started petting her...well as much as he could without her fur and other living bits.  
Danny watched the scene with a fond smile. Yeah...he picked out a good wedding present.  
The two sat and looked out onto the view and talked. Brian was still scared of everything going on but no one had hurt him. They were just curious. Who knows how long they’ve gone without seeing a living human.  
While all that was happening to Brian and Danny poor Arin was going through his own problems.  
After Brian ran out he would look out the window, just hoping to see his husband-to-be walking back. Ready to get married or with a plan for the two to run and live without their abusive parents. It got darker and darker while Arin just got more and more worried.  
“Arin. Get away from the window.” Lady Hanson ordered, obviously annoyed with everything that had happened. The young man just sighed and sat down with the parents.  
“Don’t you worry, dearie. He’ll be back.” Mrs. Wecht sipped her tea. “He’s terribly afraid of the dark. He used to wet his combinations regularly.” Mr. Wecht nodded along.  
Something told Arin that was something Brian didn’t want people to know. He just sighed and tried not to slouch, he didn’t want to be lectured by his mother again.  
Suddenly there was a knock at the door.  
Lord Hanson growled quietly “Enter.”  
“Oh. Lady Barkis. I trust the room is to your liking.” The tall woman pulled on her “public voice” as Arin called it.  
“Thank you, you’re a most gracious hostess.” She then looked down slightly and sighed. “Which is why I hate to be the bearer of such awful news.”  
Arin suddenly felt sick.  
He also must have spaced out because the next thing he hears is, “HEAR YE! HEAR YE! BRIAN ALEXANDER WECHT SEEN THIS NIGHT IN THE ARMS OF A MYSTERY WOMAN!!” Arin wanted to throw up. “THE DARK-HAIRED TEMPTRESS AND MASTER WECHT SLIPPED AWAY INTO THE NIGHT!!” Arin clenched his fists tightly. He didn’t want to hear about this anymore. “And now the weather-” “That’s quite enough.” Lady Barkis shut the man up and waved the man away.  
“Mystery woman? But...he doesn’t even know any women.” Mrs. Wecht spoke up and turned to her husband. Arin was ready to run to his room.  
“It seems like your son is hiding something from you.” The woman turned back to face the door. “Do call me if you need my assistance, in any way.” As she shut the door she smirked and looked right at Arin.  
“Oh good heaven. What should we do?” The noble turned to her husband in a panic.  
His glare got sharper. “Dogman, fetch me musket.” The butler quickly left to get the weapon.  
“Oh dear. Do something.” The plump woman shook her husband. He quickly stood and grabbed the gun from the man.  
“Let’s not rush into anything. The town crier probably just had a slow news day.” He waved his free hand. “You know how it is. Sometimes you just need something to cry about.” He placed the nobleman’s weapon above the fireplace.  
“Regardless! We’re a groom short for the wedding!” The short and angry man yelled. “It’s bad enough we have to marry off our son to another man. Now we have to worry about the financial implications.”  
“This is already scandalous. This will just make it worse.” Lady Hanson rubbed her forehead, tired and annoyed.  
“Please. Give us a couple of days to find him.” Mrs. Wecht begged.  
“Mother, father. Please? He was just nervous.” Arin stood up and pleaded.  
Arin’s parents sighed. “Very well. You have until dawn of the wedding to find him.” Lady Hanson spoke. “That’s until Sunday. If he’s not found by then this wedding is off.”  
Arin let out a sigh of relief and stood up. He had to help Brian’s parents. He needed to find Brian and talk to him. Needed to hear his side of the story.  
“And where do you think you’re going, young man?” Lady Hanson grabbed her son’s shoulder.  
“I was going to help them.”  
“No. You have studies to attend to.” The tall woman pulled her son back. “We let you sketch in your free time.”  
“Sorry, mother. I’m just worried about Brian.” Arin looked down. “I wanted to see if he was okay.”  
A few moments later Arin watched as Brian’s parents left. He wanted nothing more than to go with them. Wanted to find him first. He wanted to run away with him. He wanted to run and get married in their own time without the pressure of their parents. He wanted to be free.  
The following afternoon, after lunch, Arin was sitting on the balcony by his room. He was sketching. At first it was flowers, then it was butterflies. But he saw Brian’s parents out looking for their missing son. Then he could only see intense but sad blue eyes. So he sketched those.  
All Arin wanted was...was to see Brian.  
“ARIN!! It’s time for your lessons!” Lord Hanson called for his son.  
The young man sighed and closed his sketchbook. He hated these lessons. He was 18 now, he didn’t need to be taught anything else. He just wanted to sketch his emotions.  
The only good thing he got out of his parents was an arranged marriage. Once he was married he was going to convince Brian to move somewhere else. Perhaps the next town over.  
The one that had the young man go missing a few years ago. After that incident the town basically shut everyone out. He came from a prominent family, the Avidans he thought he overheard. They even forbid their remaining only child, a girl, to get married. Arin wouldn’t blame her if she agreed. He heard it was because he ran off to get married.  
Brian didn’t know how much time had passed. Half the time he was down here he was thinking of ways to get out. The other half was just listening to Danny talk about his life.  
“-and then Dana jumped into the mud puddle with our dog, Princess Tinkles. Our mother was so mad she had to have our grandmother help Dana with her bath. It was quite the sight.”  
“What’s it like being dead?” Brian quickly covered his mouth.  
“It...it takes some getting used to.” Danny sighed “It’s scary at first, because when you first die you can still feel your heartbeat but you’re not as warm anymore. Sometimes you’ll even still have blood depending on how you died. You even start slowly losing some of your senses. I can’t taste or smell food or drinks anymore and I’m having a hard time feeling certain textures now.” He clenched his hand as he spoke. “I ended up finally breaking down and talked to someone about this. It’s been hard opening up to people again, obviously.” A gentle thumb rub to the slice on his neck made it clear why. “Honestly...you’re the first person I’ve opened up to so quickly like this in a long time.” He turned and smiled. “I guess you really are my true love.”  
That hit Brian right in the stomach. He wasn’t expecting that. He’d believed that Danny was always so open and trusting. It never hit him that he’d actually have trust issues because he trusted the wrong person when he died. Brian had to change the subject.  
“Do you ever miss your parents?” Brian couldn’t help but shiver slightly. Was it always this cold?  
“Yeah.” Danny played with the ring on his boney finger. “They cared for me and wanted what was best for me. I just wished I had listened to them. Do you miss yours?”  
“What?”  
“Your parents? Aren’t they...you know?”  
“I’m afraid not.”  
“Oh. Do you not get along with them?”  
“No. My mother never approved of anything I wanted to do. I had to beg her to let me get Coco. She wanted me to pursue a ‘good and smart career’.”  
“What do you want to do?”  
“This may be foolish but...I’ve always wanted to be a musician.”  
“Really? Me too. I used to sing to Dana when she couldn’t sleep and our parents were out of town.”  
“I’m not surprised.”  
“...Do you think your mother would approve of me?” Danny didn’t know why he was asking. It was kind of too late for her to object anyways.  
“I don’t know.” Brian responded honestly. He thought for a moment. If Danny can rise from the ground maybe there was somebody who knew how to do that whenever. “I wish we had a way to find out.”  
Coco started barking and pawing at Danny. “What? Oh Coco we couldn’t.” More barking and a confused Brian. “Well when you put it like that, maybe.”  
“What?”  
Danny smiled. “Madame Corinne. I’ll tell you on the way, okay?”  
Brian nodded and stood up. Maybe this Madame could help Brian get back to Arin. He was probably worried and heartbroken, thinking Brian didn’t want to marry him....Brian’s response when Pastor Jafari asked him if he wanted to get married probably didn’t help. Neither did dropping the ring.  
“Are you okay?” Danny gently placed a hand on Brian’s shoulder.  
“Yeah. Just thinking about how my mother will react. Why don’t you tell me about Madame Corinne?” Brian suppressed a shiver.  
“Well, she’s the oldest of us in this part of the Land of the Dead. When she was alive she practiced forbidden things. Magic, sorcery and even the stars. She even found a way to keep herself from aging.”  
“So why is she here?”  
“She fell in love. She met a wild man, Robert Czar. She watched as he slowly aged and wrinkled but she remained young and beautiful. So she decided to stop stopping her aging so she could get old with him. But one day some angry and scared villagers found out what she practiced and burned her home down. She lost Robert that day and most of her spells. The only ones she had left were her age stopping one and one she was working on. It was supposed to age someone faster.”  
“Why would someone want to age faster?”  
“She met a lot of people. Some young kids in really bad places who couldn’t leave till they got older. She wanted to make a spell or potion to give them so they could run away. It wasn’t tested yet so she escaped to a small town a few months later to buy the things she needed.”  
“She tested it herself.”  
“Yeah. But something went wrong and she died.”  
“Was she able to meet back up with Robert?”  
“No. It seems like the Land of the Dead is similar to the Land of the Living. Every town has its own town of the dead. She went too far from the town she lost Robert in, she finally settled down here.”  
Brian could only look down. He felt bad for this woman. It seemed like falling in love had caused her a lot of problems but she still looked for her husband before the sorrow of not seeing him got to her.  
The two walked in silence with Coco bounding behind them.  
They climbed up some stairs to the top of a run down tower.  
When they entered Brian notices all the books and ravens.  
“Madame Corinne? Are you here?”  
Suddenly a thin boned skeleton walked out from behind a stack of books.  
“Danny? It’s been quite some time since you last visited.”  
“Sorry about that. I would like to introduce you to someone important.” Danny grabbed Brian’s hand and pulled him close, not knowing the area where his hand was was turning bluish. “This is my husband, Brian.”  
“He looks very alive, dear.”  
“It’s nice to meet you, ma’am.”  
“We have a request. Can you help us?’  
“What do you need, dear?” Corinne would have to look into Danny’s living husband. Some vows were only good till someone died.  
“We would like to head to the land of the living.”  
“Now why would you want to do that when people are dying to get down here?” You could practically see Corinne’s smirk.  
“Please, ma’am. It’s very important to m-us.” Brian caught himself.  
The old skeleton looked at the ‘couple’ for a moment before she sighed. “Very well. Let me find a book that may have the spell for you.”  
Danny and Brian moved to the side as the elder woman started searching through her mountain of books, tossing a few behind her. “Ah. This one should have it. Follow me.” She led the two to a clear spot in front of a pedestal.  
Danny nudged Brian and the man turned his head to look at him. “I’m so glad we thought of this. I can’t wait to meet your parents.”  
“Uh yeah. Me too.” Brian felt something build up in the pit of his stomach. Was it nerves? Fear? ...Perhaps it was guilt?  
“I’ve found just the thing. It’s for quick trips too. The Ukranian haunting spell.” The sorceress held out a bony hand and a raven landed on it. She pet the bird for a moment before gently squeezing it. An egg popped out of the feathered creature and it flew off. Corrine started mumbling in a foreign language. “When you want to come back all you have to say, Danny, is ‘hopscotch’.”  
“Hopscotch?”  
“Yes. Good luck.”  
She cracked the egg and instead of yolk a strange mist or fog came from it. It fell over the two and they were back in the forest where they met.  
Danny gasped quietly.  
“It’s been so long since I’ve seen the moonlight. I almost forgot how beautiful it is.” Brian would’ve pointed out they met at night but it was cloudy that day.  
Brian thought to himself, what should I do to keep Danny here, how will I tell Arin about this, will his mother faint?  
Behind him Danny was dancing, slow twirls and long strides. Humming as he enjoyed the pale blue light of the moon.  
Suddenly he tripped over a tree root and lost his leg.  
“Hey. I think you lost something.”  
“Yeah. Thanks, Ross.”  
“Glad I could help.”  
Danny quickly reattached his leg right as Brian turned to look at him and he quickly went back to his dancing.  
Brian grabbed Danny’s shoulders when he got close enough and sat him on a nearby stump. “Why don’t you wait here while I go get my parents.” Danny nodded. “Okay. Stay right here. I’ll be right back.”  
“Okay.” Danny was so happy Brian wanted his parents to meet him. His own parents had disapproved of his lady. He had been blinded by her beauty and his want for a love of his own. He would be as polite as possible so Brian’s parents would like him.  
Arin sat in his room, sketching in front of the fireplace. Well he was trying. It was late Saturday and Brian still hadn’t been found. Maybe he really didn’t want to marry. He just thought...that maybe Brian felt the same way when they first met. For Arin he felt something pounding in his heart. He thought Brian was attractive but when they talked...Arin fell in love. Brian was so awkward and nervous. It was endearing but in his eyes was a hidden confidence and mischief. He wanted to get to know Brian. Wanted to live the rest of his life with Brian in his arms.  
Arin seemed to finally snap out of it and looked at his paper. He drew him and Brian again. He sighed and ripped it out to place it with the others. He thought he heard something behind him but brushed it off as a startled bird. It was quite windy tonight.  
A light knocking at the glass doors startled him and caused him to drop his sketchbook. When he turned he let out a gasp and smiled.  
“Brian!” He quickly stood up and let the shivering man in. “Everyone has been looking for you. Where have you-” Brian cut him off with a tight hug.  
“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”  
Danny was sitting in the forest still. Playing with a short curly, his ring of flowers falling off his head slightly.  
“Leigh. This is your conscious speaking.” A voice rang inside his head. “I have a bad feeling about that boy.” He rolled his eyes and reached in his ear and pulled out his maggot friend.  
“Ross, why don’t you trust him? He’s just gone to get his parents. I’m sure there’s a good reason for taking so long.” Even Danny didn’t believe himself.  
“Well if you're so sure maybe you should go look for him yourself.” Ross used his tail to point at the footprints Brian left behind in the thin blanket of snow. “After all, he couldn’t have gone far with those cold feet of his.”  
Danny sighed and let Ross back into his head and followed the footprints. He’d just have to surprise Brian’s parents this way.  
“So care to explain what happened after you ran off?” Arin pulled Brian to the front of the fireplace. “Your suit is dirty and torn and you’re practically ice with how cold you are.” Brian looked down at his and Arin’s hands. The younger man was the warmest being he’s felt in a long time.  
“The day we met...I was terrified of marriage. It never appealed to me. Seeing how my mother treated my father made me question if all marriages were like that. I didn’t want that. But seeing you smile and hearing you talk about your dream...it made me realize that just because my parents don’t have a healthy marriage doesn’t mean mine has to be like that.” Brian took a breath. “Arin Joseph Hanson. I love you. I thought of nothing but returning to you. I want to run away and get married in our own time.”  
Arin was at a loss for word. He stuttered and opened and closed his mouth for a few moments. “Brian...I love you too.”  
The two leaned in when Brian saw a familiar figure at the glass door.  
“Oh no.”  
Before Arin could turn his head Brian stopped him.  
“I’m so sorry Arin. But I seem to find myself married.” Arin was confused and before he could ask about it Brian interrupted him. “Just know it was unexpected.”  
“Brian, dear. I’m sorry for barging in but I just wanted to-” Danny brushed his hair back and looked up.  
“Brian?”  
“Dearie?” Danny grabbed Brian’s arm and pulled him closer. “Who is this?”  
“Who is he?”  
The two other men looked at each other. Brian looked between them.  
“I don’t know who you are but you really shouldn’t get cozy with another man’s spouse.” The corpse held Brian’s arm close to his body, conveniently showing off the ring on his finger.  
“Spouse? Brian?” Arin felt hurt and very confused.  
“It means nothing, Arin.” Brian grabbed Danny’s skeleton hand and started shaking it around. “I mean. Look he’s dead.”  
Danny tugged his hand away and glared at Arin before tugging Brian back to the balcony. “Hopscotch.”  
Suddenly ghostly looking ravens surrounded the married ‘couple’ and took them back to the forest.  
“BRIAN!”  
“NO! ARIN!”  
The two living men reached out to each other. But the ravens moved too fast and their fingers barely brushed together.  
Brian could only watch as Arin got further and further away from him.  
When they reached the forest, the exact same spot and everything, the same yellowish mist/fog surrounded them. When it cleared they were in front of Madame Corinne and Coco again.  
“You two are back much sooner than I thought.”  
Danny started crying and the sorceress quickly walked to comfort him.  
Brian stood around awkwardly and filled with guilt.  
When the other man finally calmed down Corinne back away. He quickly and angrily turned to look at his ‘husband’.  
“YOU LIED TO ME!!” His shoulders squared and he stomped a foot down. “YOU LIED TO ME SO YOU COULD GET BACK TO THAT OTHER MAN!!”  
“Don’t you understand, Leigh? You’re the other man.”  
“NO!! YOU’RE MARRIED TO ME!! NOT HIM!! YOU ARE MY HUSBAND AND YOU WANTED TO RUN OFF TO BE WITH ANOTHER MAN!!” Danny started crying again.  
“He has a point.” Corinne shrugged and pet Coco.  
“I thought...I just thought this was all going so well. That after waiting for so long I could finally be happy again.” His thin blue body shook with the force of his sobs and his eye popped out. Brian watched as it rolled and hit his food.  
He could only sigh. “I’m really sorry. But this just can’t work” Brian picked up the eye and brushed it off.  
“Why not?” The living man handed the eye back. “It’s my eye...isn’t it. It keeps popping out.” A pop sounded as Danny put his eye back into place.  
“No. You have lovely eyes.” Brian looked away from the male corpse. “Perhaps...under different circumstances...maybe we could have worked out.” Danny scoffed. “But right now, at this moment, we’re too different. I mean...I’m still alive and you’re dead.”  
“Perhaps you should have thought of that before asking me to marry you.” Danny snapped at his living ‘husband’.  
“I didn’t mean to!” Brian was tired of Danny’s childish tantrum and snapped. “I didn’t want to marry you! I was practicing my vows so I could properly marry the man you forced me away from!”  
Brian covered his mouth and the two non-living beings gasped. Coco whimpered and backed up into a corner. He could only watch as Danny sighed and walked away. Back down the stairs they walked up a little over an hour ago. He felt a little sick. He saw the moment Danny’s unbeating heart broke.  
You’d think once you die nothing can hurt you anymore...it seems like heartbreak still hurts. A lot too.  
Danny learned that the hard way with this dream turned into a nightmare.  
He finally thought he’d be loved by someone who would love him back. He thought Brian stopped being scared and started loving him.  
“Dr. Sung?”  
“Danny? Are you okay? Did something happen to Brian?”  
“I don’t want to talk about it right now. But can I stay in your music room for a while?”  
“Of course. I’ll even let the boys know to not go back there.”  
“Thank you.” Danny walked to the stairs that led to the hidden room when Dr. Sung and his boys practiced. The heartbroken man threw his ring of flowers down on his way up.  
He sat down on the lounge chair they kept pushed against the wall.  
He looked at the bouquet he had Dr. Sung hold for him and picked it up. He held the flowers to his nose….nothing. He let out a sigh and felt tears ready to come out but he held back.  
“Roses...for eternal love.” He pulled out a dead rose and tossed it, it used to be a vibrant red.  
“Lilies...for sweetness.” His favorite flower. Yanked one out and tossed to the side  
“Baby’s breath.” He threw the bouquet to the side and lifted his legs to hide his face.  
“Danny...do you want to talk about it?” Ross’s voice rang out in the silence.  
“No...maybe...I don’t know.”  
“What’s wrong, dear?” A feminine voice called out. When Danny looked up he saw a black widow. One he befriended a while ago.  
“Hello, Suzanne.”  
“I’ve told you you can call me Suzy, Danny.” The man only nodded.  
“Can you tell me what happened?” The spider sat on his knee.  
“It’s bad. I could tell her instead, if you want.” Ross spoke up.  
“Please.” Danny pulled the maggot out and set him on his other knee.  
“Alright.” The small creature turned to the other insect. “Danny got married to a human. As I’m sure you know.” The spider nodded. “Well after a while Brian brought up wanting his parents to meet Danny. The only problem is they’re still alive. So we went to see Madame Corinne and she had a spell to take us up to the Land of the Living for a quick trip.”  
“When we got there Brian told Danny to wait in the forest and he’d bring his parents so they could meet. But Brian ended up sneaking off to another living human’s room.” Suzy gasped and Ross nodded solemnly. “I won’t bring that part up but when we got back the two starting arguing.”  
“To make a long story short...Brian told Danny he never meant to marry him and was only practicing his vows so he could marry the living man he snuck off to see.”  
“Oh heavens. No wonder you’re so blue.”  
“I don’t know why I’m so upset by this. I met the living man who Brian so desperately wants to be with. Lord...maybe Brian is right. We’re just too different to make this work properly.”  
“Oh, don’t say that.” Suzy used one of her legs to try to comfort the human.  
“That other man is nothing compared to you. I can promise you he can’t play the piano like you or even sing a fraction as good as you can.”  
“But he’s got a still beating heart and cheeks that can turn pink.” Danny curled in on himself. Not even Coco’s sudden whining could get him to look up.  
“Oh, dearie. Those are things that won’t matter in the long run. They’re overvalued.”  
“Very unimportant.”  
“So. He can still feel pain. I can’t even remember the last time I felt pain. Brian can sympathize with him about a minor cut or bump.”  
“That’s overrated.” Ross waved his tail dismissively.  
“He probably can’t even hold a candle to your smile.” Suzy gave her own smile. “Do you know how many days can be made with your smile alone?”  
“Can you just...stop talking about it. I want to be alone for a while.” Danny moved his friends to the floor and laid down.  
The two could only watch as Danny closed his eyes as tears started falling and hit the ground by them.  
Arin was also facing more internal conflicts of his own. This time trying to convince his parents Brian had a corpse groom. It wasn’t going so well.  
“Stop making up such ridiculous claims. You’re not leaving the house till you’re to be wed.” Lady Hanson spoke and crossed her arms.  
“Please mother. He might be in danger.” Arin begged. “He was here in my room and a corpse claiming to be his husband took him away.”  
“HE WAS IN YOUR ROOM BEFORE YOU TWO WERE WED?!” The tall woman shouted.  
“I have to help him.”  
“The scandal!”  
“Oh master Arin. You’re shaking. Come sit and let Rachel fetch your quilt.” The old woman gently pulled Arin to the couch in front of the fireplace.  
“Fetch him a straight jacket!” The noble woman smacked the other’s hand. “He’s gone absolutely man! You’re staying here and that’s final! Come Rachel. He needs time to think about his foolish excuse for yelling at me so.”  
The two women left and shut Arin in his room.  
He quickly looked around. He needed to escape and talk to Pastor Jafari. The crabby old man would know if it was possible for the living to marry the dead. He saw the cloak his grandmother Hanson, she demanded to be called that, had given him before she passed and put it on.  
He’d blend in with the dark and he should be somewhat dry in the sudden rainstorm.  
The tall man tied his sheets and blankets together to form a makeshift rope so he could climb down.  
It was really windy, honestly, Arin’s surprised his parents didn’t hear the balcony door slam open. Before he could dwell on it he tossed the ‘rope’ over and used it to carefully climb down. Eternally grateful his parents closed their bedroom curtain when they went to bed.  
He started running to the church, where Pastor Jafari stayed.  
When he got to the holy building he quickly started pounding on the door. From inside he could hear Pastor Jafari mumble.  
The giant doors opened slightly and revealed the old man.  
“Master Arin? What are you doing here? You should be at home, prostrate with grief.”  
“Please, Pastor Jafari. I have to ask you something.”  
“This is most irregular. You need to go back to bed.” He tried shutting the doors.  
“Please. I beg of you.” Arin held the door open and walked in out of the rain. “You are the only one in the town who knows of what awaits beyond the grave.”  
“A grim topic for a groom-to-be.” The holy man raised a brow.  
“I’m afraid it is a groom, which is why I must know: can the living marry the dead?”  
“What on God’s green earth are you talking about?”  
“It’s Brian.” Arin was desperate. “He’s married to a dead man. He has a corpse groom.” He looked out the stained glass window. “There must be a way to undo what’s been done.”  
Pastor Jafari looked at the rain soaked man and sighed. “Very well. Follow me, I know what must be done.”  
Arin sighed and nodded, moving to let the older man walk in front of him.  
He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn’t notice where he was being led. It wasn’t until he heard knocking that he finally snapped out of it and saw the front door leading to his parent’s home. Before he could run, Pastor Jafari grabbed his arm tightly, he had a strong grip for an old man.  
For some reason, probable bad luck, Lady Hanson opened the door.  
“Arin? What are you doing out in the rain?”  
“He was speaking in tongues. Of unholy and unnatural alliances.” The pastor pulled the young man forward and pushed him back into his home. His mother grabbed him and shoved him towards Dogman who held his shoulders tightly. “His mind has completely come undone, I fear.”  
“NO! IT’S NOT TRUE! PLEASE! WE HAVE TO SAVE BRIAN! LET ME GO! I NEED TO FIND HIM!” Arin struggled in the old butler’s grip.  
“Thank you Pastor Jafari. I'm terribly sorry about any trouble Arin caused you.” The older women shut the front door and turned to glare at her son. She pulled the cloak off of him and tossed it to Rachel. “TAKE HIM TO HIS ROOM!”  
Dogman started dragging Arin up to his room as Rachel and Lady Hanson followed.  
“NO!! I CAN’T SLEEP KNOWING BRIAN IS OUT THERE IN DANGER! PLEASE I NEED TO SAVE HIM! Rachel, don’t you believe me? Please.”  
When they got to his room the noble woman gasped at the sight of the soak bed sheets and blankets. Arin just continued to fight and beg to be set free.  
“ARIN JOSEPH HANSON YOU WILL BE QUIET THIS INSTANT!!” She yelled and quickly silenced her son. “Starting from this moment on you are to NEVER leave this house till you are wed! You will listen when your father and I call you for your lessons and you are no longer allowed to sketch!”  
“What?”  
“Rachel, Dogman. Gather his bed sheets and give him a fresh set. When you are done you are to bar the windows and lock the door. See to it he doesn’t leave his room again.”  
“YOU CAN’T DO THAT TO ME!!”  
“I CAN WHEN IT PUTS OUR FAMILY NAME IN DANGER!!” The woman turned and stormed back down the stairs, her husband at the bottom, looking just as annoyed.  
“Will the mortification never cease?”  
Lady Hanson just sighed. “It’ll be years before we can show our faces in public. What shall we do?”  
“We’ll call off the wedding with Brian and look for someone new, outside of this town.” The short man spoke.  
“Brian was a foolish boy. To toss aside a man like Arin? I’d live in shame for the rest of my life if I were to do such a thing like that.” Lady Barkis appeared out of nowhere. “Why if I had a husband like your son to protect me he’d never have to live in poverty.” She brushed a piece of hair back.  
Lord Hason raised a brow. “Your husband is a lucky man then.”  
“Alas, I am not married.” The mysterious woman looked away. “Some years ago...I was to be wed but...a terrible tragedy snached my dear groom and took him from me.” She looked sad and forlorn. “When one lives alone, wealth counts for naught.”  
The married couple looked at each other, both with the same idea in mind.  
“It’s quite clear to us the Wechts aren’t going to be able to find their son before dawn. If it’s comfortable with you, you could marry Arin.” Lord Hanson spoke.  
“Are you sure my lord? Quickly marrying off your son after the last failure of a spouse must be scandalous.”  
“Nonsense.” He waved his hand. “It would do us both some good. You could have a husband and we won’t have to worry about our son marrying another man.”  
“I would be honored.” The two shook hands. “Would you be fine if I informed the town crier?”  
“Please do.”  
“Thank you, sir.” She curtsied a bit and left.  
Barry was outside, in the cold, waiting for Mr. and Mrs. Wecht. He started coughing and hit his chest slightly. His illness has gotten worse. Being out till all the birds went to sleep didn’t help. He had a feeling he wouldn’t live to see dawn.  
“BRIAN ALEXANDER WECHT ELOPES WITH CORPSE!!” Barry quickly turned, shocked, there was no way that was true. Brian would never do such a thing. “HEARTBROKEN GROOM TO WED WEALTHY NEWCOMER!!”  
“Wealthy newcomer?” Mrs. Wecht accidentally startled Barry. “It cannot be...do you think perhaps it’s that Lady Barbise or something of the sorts?” Barry helped her into the carriage and shut the door when she and Mr. Wecht were seated.  
“Didn’t you hear him, dear? He said corpse.”  
“Oh don’t be ridiculous.” Barry sighed, the two didn’t have the best marriage. He moved the reins and the horse started trotting along. They were headed to the town over, hoping perhaps Brian had run there. “What corpse would marry our Brian?”  
Before he could stop it Barry had another coughing fit. A really bad one this time. Normally when he hit his chest it helped. But this time...it just seemed to make it worse. “BARRY!! SILENCE THAT BLASTED COUGHING!!!” He heard the loud woman hit the small window with her fan. But he couldn’t.  
Barry went lightheaded and fell off the seat of the carriage. The last thing he felt was the wheel running him over. He felt his heart stop and everything went black, was it due to his eyes closing or something else?  
When he opened up his eyes he was no longer in the middle of the road with moonlight around him. He was in the middle of the road in a bright world with dead plants surrounding him. He heard a gasp behind him and saw a woman...a dead woman with very long and messy hair.  
“A new arrival. Hello. My name is Cristine. What’s your name, dearie?” She helped him up.  
“I’m Barry, ma’am. Where...where am I?”  
“You are in the Land of the Dead...or rather a part of it.”  
“Huh?”  
“Follow me and I’ll explain on the way.”  
It was almost dawn and Arin woke up early, hoping to be able to break off his bedroom door knob. He was running out of time to either find Brian and help him or run away.  
Before he could put a dent into the lock his parents walked it. He quickly hid the fire stick he was planning on using.  
“Mother, father?”  
“We have marvelous news, Arin.” Lady Hanson spoke. “There’s going to be a wedding after all.”  
“You found him?” Perhaps something good was finally happening to him.  
“Our relatives will be here shortly and we must have you looking presentable for Lady Barkis.” The older woman smiled.  
Arin gasped and dropped the stick. “Lady Barkis?”  
“Yes, dear. She’ll be a wonderful wife.”  
“This is a most fortunate turn of events.” Lord Hanson finally spoke up. “There’s going to be no shame to our family name.”  
“She’s much better than Brian.”  
“But I don’t love her.”  
“You hardly knew Brian.”  
“I felt something with him. I felt like I could live with him by my side for the rest of my life. I can’t see that with Lady Barkis.” Arin clenched his hands tightly. “From the moment I saw her I felt something bad. I don’t trust her. Please. There must be some other way.”  
“Without your marriage to Lady Barkis we shall be forced onto the streets, penniless.” The short lord turned to his son, a firm stare on his face.  
“But...Brian-”  
“Brian Wecht is gone, child. He’s not coming back.”  
“We’ve already got everything ready and in a few hours you are to wed Lady Barkis.” The older two left. “According to plan.” Arin was alone in his room once more....he broke down.  
Life couldn’t get any worse.  
Outside of his room his parents walked away and Lady Barkis turned the corner. She heard the heartbreaking sobs coming from the young man and laughed coldly.  
“Don’t be so sad, my dear.” She spoke quietly to avoid being heard by anyone. “You will only have to suffer through this union till death do us part.” She felt her pendant necklace which held the spell she found many years ago to keep her young. “And that will come sooner than you think.”  
After speaking with Madame Corinne, telling her about the vows he was to use, Brian left to find Danny. He felt terrible. He shouldn’t have yelled at the young man like that, instead he could have explained what happened. It would’ve still hurt him but it was better than shouting at him.  
Some barking caught his attention and he saw Coco running to him, Danny’s bouquet in her mouth.  
“Coco? Do you know where Danny is? I need to apologize to him.” Coco nodded and dropped the flowers. Brian picked them up and followed his dog back to the lounge/bar he woke up in. She led him to the back and up a flight of circular stairs. He noticed the ring of flowers Danny liked wearing and picked it up. As he got closer to the top he heard piano playing.  
It was a slow and sad melody.  
When Brian walked into the room Danny was at the piano, playing with one hand. Trying so hard not to cry again.  
“I...I think you dropped this.” The living man held out the flowers but sighed when he was ignored. “Danny….please...I’m sorry about this.” He hesitantly sat down, not out of fear but worry. He didn’t want to chase the other man away. He shivered. He was starting to feel colder lately. He didn’t like it. But he remained by the corpse. “I’m sorry I lied to you about wanting to see my parents. It’s just...nothing has gone quite according to plan.”  
Danny looked at him from the side. Brian took a deep breath and started playing with him.  
The other man just scoffed and rolled his eyes.  
Brian continued, almost challenging the other man. Danny took the bait and they started a duet. It’s been so long since either of them were able to play with someone else.  
Suddenly Danny’s skeleton hand broke off and went up Brian’s shoulder.  
The two laughed as Brian grabbed it and placed it back on his arm, he noticed the ring catch the light and felt something squeeze his heart.  
“Sorry about that. I’m just enthusiastic.”  
“I don’t mind. I like it.”  
Danny was once again grateful he couldn’t blush anymore and glad Brian could.  
The odd ‘couple’ just sat and stared at each other for a moment. Neither of them wanted to break the comfortable silence. A loud commotion going on got their attention.  
Brian stood and held out a hand to his ‘husband’. “Shall we see what’s going on?” Danny smiled and took the outstretched hand.  
When they reached the bottom everyone was in the lounge/bar, celebrating?  
Dr. Sung approached them. “We’ve got a new arrival!” You could hear the smile.  
“Really? Who is it?” Danny asked the skeleton man.  
“Some horseman? Said he was run over after he fell off coughing.”  
Brian raised a brow, he knew someone that had a coughing problem. Was it-  
“BARRY?!” He saw the man his parents used as a chauffeur. The man turned and smiled at him.  
“Brian.” Across his body were the tracks from the carriage.  
“I’m so sorry that happened.”  
“Eh. What can you do. I was probably going to die soon anyways. This just made it happen faster and,” he took a ‘breath’ “no more coughing.”  
“Pardon me, sir. Would you like something to drink?” Philip the head waiter asked the recently dead man.  
“That would be wonderful, thank you.”  
“So Barry. How is everyone? They must be worried sick.” Brian couldn’t help but ask.  
“Aye, they are. Your parents were headed to the next town over to look for you.”  
“The one with the family who lost their son years ago?”  
“Yes, sir.”  
Danny and Brian gasped.  
“Uh...Barry...this is Leigh Daniel Avidan.” The living man gestured to his corpse husband. “I accidentally married him while practicing my lines in the forest....this is probably the man that went missing.”  
Barry looked at the corpse standing next to Brian, he was looking down slightly but he noticed he looked sad. “I’m so sorry that happened to you, Leigh.”  
“You...you wouldn’t happen to know if my family is alright, would you?”  
“The town has shut most people out. Everyone is very wary of new people and passersby. Your parents even forbid their daughter to marry anyone.”  
Danny choked back a sob. “T-this is all my fault. If hadn’t been so foolish-”  
“Oh hey. No. Don’t say that. It wasn’t you. It was that woman. She manipulated you. You couldn’t have known what she was really like.” Brian comforted the man.  
“Oh right. Brian...I have terrible news for you.” The living man turned to Barry. “Lord and Lady Hanson are marrying off Arin to Lady something or other.”  
“He...he’s marrying someone else?” He didn’t know why he was so upset..maybe it’s because his was an accident and Arin’s wasn’t. He doesn’t even know if Arin had anything to do with it but it still hurts.  
“Brian, dear?” Danny tentatively touched his shoulder. “Are you okay?”  
“I...I need to be alone for a while.” He walked off.  
Barry and Danny could only watch as he left. Coco whined but stayed with Danny. Even when it’s been years she still knows when her precious human needed time to be alone.  
Brian found a hallway of coffins, quite grim but fitting, by the kitchen. He was looking at the tiny branch of wilted winter jasmine. Perhaps...his and Arin marriage wasn’t meant to be.  
Arin felt the same way. He finished straightening his tie. His father told him to wear the good suit, the one he could only use for special occasions. Marrying Brian was less special than marrying Lady Barkis.  
“Master Arin? We must be heading to the church now.”  
“Oh Rachel...I thought my wedding would be happy and full of love...but now…” He sniffled. “I feel like I’m lost out at sea. Being pulled away from everyone I know.”  
“The sea leads to many places. Perhaps you’ll land somewhere better.”  
The events passed by. Arin could barely recall anything...only saying the vows meant for Brian to this strange woman.  
“With this candle, I will light your way in darkness.” He lit the candle.  
“With this ring, I ask you to be mine.” He slipped the ring onto her finger. This should be him and Brian.  
“I now pronounce you man and wife.” Pastor Jafari announced.  
Arin could hear someone crying, probably Rachel. He didn’t know if it was from pity for Arin or happiness because he’s finally married.  
Danny was in the kitchen with Cristine and her sister Jennifer. Benjamin was cleaning some knives behind them. “...and then he just walked off. I haven’t seen him since.” He played with the ring on his boney finger. “I’m really worried about him.”  
“It’ll be fine, Danny.” Benjamin set the knife down. “He’ll come around and realize you’re perfect for him.” The trio left.  
Danny felt that wasn’t true. Behind him Madame Corinne walked in.  
“Daniel...we need to talk.”  
“W-what is it?”  
“It’s not the best news.” He heard Ross and saw the maggot was on the book Corinne was holding open.  
“It’s about your marriage.”  
“What’s wrong with it?”  
“The vows Brian used are only good till death.”  
“What?”  
“Death has already parted you before you married.”  
Danny wanted to cry. “I-if he finds out he’ll leave.”  
“There is a way around that.”  
“Are you sure you want to tell him? He’s already heartbroken.”  
“What’s Ross talking about?”  
“If he were to drink from the Wine of Ages he’d be free to give his life to you so you could remain married.”  
“Wine of Ages?”  
“It's poison.” The maggot had a monotone voice and he looked down. Madame Corinne set the book down and showed Danny the page that had the deadly drink.  
“He would need to repeat his vows in the land of the living and drink it. When it’s done he’ll be dead and you won’t have to worry about death parting you two.”  
Brian heard everything. Danny was going to ask him to die….just so they could remain married. He was going to run and hide but he heard Danny speak again.  
“I can’t ask him to do that. I’d die a hundred times more before I even thought of asking him to do such a thing. I love him too much.”  
“You don’t need to ask.” Brian walked in surprising everyone. “I’ll do it. I have nothing waiting for me.”  
“If you do this you can never go back. No more seeing your family or friends.” Madame Corinne spoke carefully. “Do you understand?”  
“I do.” Brian smiled and grabbed Danny’s left hand.  
“Very well. Come along.”  
“Wait. If we’re doing this we’ve got to do it properly.”  
“Brian?”  
“What do you say about having a proper wedding, Danny?”  
“I...really?”  
“Of course.”  
The corpse started crying. “Yes!”  
“Then let’s tell everyone here.”  
Madame Corinne left to look up a spell to get everyone back to the Land of the Living for the evening and the couple ran to the town square.  
They climbed the horse statue in the center, Danny sat on the horse with Brian standing by him holding on so he wouldn’t fall. “Can I get everyone’s attention please!” Soon all the dead folk walked towards the two, confused and wondering what they were doing.  
“Danny and I have discovered we wanted to have a proper wedding. And to do that we need to go back to the Land of the Living.”  
“We’d like all of you to join us as we celebrate this properly.”  
Everyone started cheering loudly.  
Brian got down first and helped Danny. Suddenly Suzy lowered herself in front of them.  
“Danny, dear. Could you please go up to the practice room?”  
“What for?”  
“You’ll see.” She smiled as he squeezed Brian’s hand quickly and nearly skipped up the stairs.  
“And Brian. Your suit is ruined. We can’t let you get married looking like that.” She held two legs up to her mouth and whistled. Suddenly the living man was surrounded by spiders. “Arms up and out to your side please.” Brian followed her instructions and he tried not to move around. The spiders were humming as they fixed up his suit. Repairing small tears and even adding in more stitching to make it stronger in certain parts.  
Danny was in the practice room and Suzy’s friends came down from the ceiling.  
“Hello, Danny.”  
“Evening ladies. How are you?”  
“Wonderful. We have a question for you.”  
“What is it?”  
“Would you mind if we added a veil to your ring of flowers?”  
“L-like...a veil meant for brides?”  
“Yes. You don’t have to, of course.”  
“I’d love one!”  
“Wonderful. While some of us do that would you be fine if the others added a bit more to your suit?”  
“Not at all.”  
The day passed as everyone got ready. Buying new clothes, shining shoes and skulls making food.  
Some people even bought some fake eyes.  
Dr. Sung and his boys shined and tuned some of their portable instruments.  
Danny watched as the spiders worked on the veil and had to wipe his eyes a few times.  
This was turning out to be the best day of his undead life.  
Some time later some older ladies came up to grab him, all giggling and smiling.  
“We’ll bring it down to you when it’s finished, okay?”  
“Thank you so much ladies.”  
When Danny was pushed down, carefully as he didn’t want to trip, he was near tears the entire time.  
It was finally happening and properly too. He was getting married. With a big celebration with his friends and people he viewed as family.  
While Brian didn’t picture this as being the way his marriage or wedding would go he was happy. He was starting to like Danny.  
He heard some excited chattering and turned to see the comotion.  
There, coming down the stairs, was Danny. All smiles in his white suit and holding the bouquet he died with. Brian let out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding. He looked like an angel.  
Some more excited talking and gasps got his attention. He looked up and saw some spiders bring down his ring of flowers. The biggest and obvious change was the spider web veil added onto it now.  
When it was placed on Danny’s head some ladies gushed about it and lifted it to get a closer look.  
He looked like he could outshine God.  
Brian didn’t regret this.  
Suddenly he found himself standing by his husband...groom? And he felt tongue-tied.  
“You...ah...you look...really nice.”  
“Thank you...so do you.”  
“Alright, you two. Time to get this show on the road.” Dr. Sung placed a hand on their shoulder.  
The two were led away separately. All they wanted was to be by each other again. Wanting someone who understood how nervous they felt. They distracted themselves by looking at the folks that surrounded them. They admired the giant cake Benjamin made with the help of Cristine and Jennifer. But really...they thought of finally being properly married.  
Arin couldn’t really say the same thing. This wasn’t what he had pictured when he thought of his wedding. He imagined standing with his spouse by his side, both of them smiling and very in love. This...this was cold and only for money. He would never love Lady Barkis. He had met his love and he was taken before they could even wed.  
He finally started focusing, right as Lady Barkis started her ‘speech’.  
“Cultured. Graceful. Radiant. Arin has found a wife with all these qualities and more.” She held up her glass of wine. “Serendipity brought us together and not a force on earth could tear us apart.” Before the woman could continue her moving...speech. The candles went out and the fireplace started spouting green flames.  
Arin felt something twinge in his very existence. He didn’t know why...until his father said: “There’s an eye in my soup.” and held up his soup spoon...in it the soup and an eye right in the middle of it.  
Someone screamed and everyone started to panic. Arin quickly stood and went to pull Lady Barkis behind him or something but she scrambled to get under the table. He decided to move back against the wall.  
He heard the town crier yell.  
“THE DEAD WALK THE EARTH!!!”  
More screaming and the sound of doors and windows slamming shut.  
Even his own parents had run off.  
After waiting in the corner for a moment things went silent. Not long after Lady Barkis got out from under the table.  
“Okay. That’s it!” The woman brushed off her dress. “We’re taking whatever money we can carry and get out of here. This town is too dangerous.”  
Oh...so that’s why Lady Barkis wanted to marry Arin. Not because she thought they could start a family but because she thought his family had money.  
“Money? We don’t have any money.”  
“WHAT?!”  
“My marriage to you was to save my parents from the streets or poorhouse.”  
Lady Barkis grabbed his tie and pulled him down. “YOU’RE LYING TO ME!! THAT’S NOT TRUE! TELL ME HOW MUCH YOU’RE FAMILY ACTUALLY HAS!!”  
Arin pulled his tie out of the money hungry woman’s grip. “We don’t have any. I’m sorry to disappoint you.” Arin gave the woman a cold stare. “It’s quite disappointing when things don’t go according to plan, is it?”  
He let go of her hand and stormed outside. When he reached the bottom of the stairs he finally looked around him to see what happened. Instead of broken doors or windows, not even fires, he saw living and dead people walking together and talking...late family and friends.  
He noticed the kind old lady, Mary Morrison, with her deceased husband Kenneth.  
He even saw the chauffeur for the Wechts amongst the large crowd.  
Arin decided to follow to see where everyone was going. After following for a moment he saw the church come into view.  
“What?” Arin asked no one, didn’t even speak loud enough to be heard.  
Everyone piled into the small-ish building. Arin hid behind a pillar. When he peaked out he saw something he’d never see...like this at least.  
Brian was up front, at his side was the corpse who dragged him away the last time Arin saw him.  
“Brian?”  
“Shh.”  
Arin mouthed a sorry to the corpse that shushed him.  
In front of them was an old woman, thin bones and a raven on her shoulder. You could almost see the smile as she spoke.  
“Dearly beloved and departed, we are gathered here on this night to join this man and this corpse in marriage.” Some quick claps sounded before they stopped just as quickly. “Brian. You may go.”  
Brian held up his hand and repeated his vows. “With this hand, I will lift your sorrows.” He grabbed a glass and held it up, facing the corpse groom now. “Your cup will never empty, for I will be your wine.”  
Madame Corinne turned to Danny. “Now you, dear.”  
Danny smiled softly and lifted his right hand and faced Brian straight on. “With this hand, I will lift your sorrows.” He grabbed the Wine of Ages and started pouring it into the glass Brian was holding. “You cup will never empty, for I will-” He gasped and stopped. He saw Arin, standing in the back, hiding behind a pillar. He looked sad and heartbroken.  
“Go on, dear.” Corinne spoke gently.  
“Your cup will never empty, for I will....” A pause “For I will…”  
Brian gave a comforting smile. “For I will be your wine.” He raised the drink up but before he could take a drink Danny stopped him.  
People started whispering to each other.  
“Danny?”  
“I can’t do this...not anymore.”  
“What?”  
“I was a groom once. My dreams were ripped from me.” The corpse held back his tears. “But now...now I’ve taken them from somebody else. I love you...I love you so much but you were never meant to be mine.”Danny motioned and Arin quickly realized it was for him so he stepped out and into the light. People gasped and a jaw literally dropped.  
“Arin?”  
He slowly walked forward. When he reached the other two men up front Danny held out his hand. The younger man tentatively placed his hand into the skeletal hand in front of him. Danny smiled and reached for Brian’s hand. He placed the two together. “This man, Arin, he was meant to be yours and you were meant to be his.”  
Before the two could anything they heard clapping.  
“Oh my. I always get teary eyed at weddings.” Lady Barkis was walking to the front, pretending to pat at her eyes to prevent tears. “The young lovers are together at long last. Perhaps now they can live happily ever after. But there’s one thing you forgot.”  
She grabbed Arins arm and pulled him away. “HE’S STILL MY HUSBAND AND I’M NOT LEAVING EMPTY HANDED!!”  
Danny looked at the woman closer….then it hit him. “My lady?!”  
She turned and gasped. “Daniel?”  
“What? Danny?” Brian looked at the corpse.  
“I left you!” Lady Barkis yelled.  
“YOU MURDERED ME FOR MONEY AND TO STAY YOUNG!! I LOVED YOU AND YOU USED ME!!” Danny yelled back and everyone gasped and started glaring.  
Lady Barkis looked around and grabbed a knife from a nearby corpse. She held it up to Arin’s neck.  
“As touching as this reunion was I’m afraid my HUSBAND and I must cut this short and leave.” Arin looked at Brian, fear was the only thing he felt at this moment.  
“Let. Him. Go.” Brian stepped forward.  
The vile woman sneered. “Do I have to kill you too?” She let out a small yell when she felt something tug at her dress. When she looked down Coco was pulling her away from her dearest human. To make her more evil Lady Barkis kicked the pooch away and watched as the poor thing fell back into a pile of bones.  
Brian gasped and charged forward while the woman was distracted and pushed her back.  
This kicked off a fight between the two.  
Someone tossed Brian a meat fork for defence.  
When he scratched a part of her torso he tore a bit of her dress and even drew a tiny amount of blood.  
She looked at the spot he barely injured and knocked the meat fork out of his hand, then lifted her dress up just enough to kick him back into a pillar. She moved her knife back, getting ready to stab Brian. Waiting for him to beg but when he stayed, daring her to try, she swung forward.  
Danny gasped and quickly moved in front of the living man and intercepted the knife.  
People gasped and Lady Barkis let go of the knife and stepped back.  
Danny pulled it from the spot she stabbed all those years ago. “Leave.” He held the knife out, daring her to step towards them.  
“Very well. I’ll even leave behind the poor noble. I have no use for him.” She walked towards the table and picked up the drink meant for Brian. “But before I go, a toast to Daniel. Always a groomsman but never the groom.” She took a drink and set it back down. “Tell me, foolish boy, can a heart still break once it’s stopped beating?”  
The dead folk all stood, ready to attack, even Ross was ready to fight the woman.  
“Let me at her.”  
Madame Corinne held everyone back. “No. Did you all forget. We are in the Land of the Living. We must abide by their rules.” Everyone was quiet  
Lady Barkis chuckled, a cold and dead sound. “Well said.” She started walking towards the back door...but stopped. She coughed, and took a wheezing breath. When she looked back at the crowd some folks were smirking and laughing.  
“Not any more.”  
“You’re right.” Corinne stepped out of the way. “She’s all yours now.”  
Suddenly everyone rushed forward as the recently deceased woman struggled with the door, in her fear her hands stopped working.  
Brian pulled Arin close and shielded him from the screams.  
Cristine looked at Danny and smirked. “New arrival.”  
When the sounds died down Arin looked at Brian and started getting teary eyed.  
“Oh Brian. I thought I’d never get to see you again.” The two hugged tightly.  
“Me too.”  
Danny had a smile on his face. He pulled Brian’s ring from his finger and reached into a hidden pocket and pulled out a necklace. One that’s been in his family for generations. He was going to give it to Lady Barkis as a surprise but...well you know how that turned out. He walked to the two living men.  
“Oh. Right. I made a promise.” Brian pulled himself from Arin.  
“Oh.”  
“No. You kept your promise, my love. You set me free and now...I’ll do the same for you.” Danny held out his hand holding the jewelry. “Before I go...please go to the town over and give this necklace back to my parents. Lord Avi and Lady Deborah Avidan. Tell them...I’m sorry and that they were truly the best parents I could have been blessed with.”  
“Of course. Thank you.”  
Danny gave the reunited couple a truly happy smile. He walked towards the main entrance, back into the moonlight and smiled. He tossed his flower bouquet behind him, like a bride, and turned when he heard someone catch it. Arin was holding the dead flowers to his chest carefully. He and Brian smiled and gave the peaceful corpse a wave.  
When Danny stepped out into the moonlight he started changing. Turning into beautiful pale blue butterflies, like the one Brian was studying that distant Thursday when this all started.  
With that...ends the tale of the corpse groom.  
\--EPILOGUE--  
The days that followed were filled with folks visiting their loved ones graves, leaving gifts and words of love. Some tears were shed and some had a hard time believing that happened. It all seemed so dream-like.  
Brian and Arin got officially married, thanks to Madame Corinne. They went to each other’s homes and packed some bags. Brian even took some money from his parents. He went to ask Kevin, the young man that was taught by Barry, if he could take them to the town over. He agreed with no hesitation  
Arin waited outside of his parent’s home, not his anymore. Him and Brian were going to start a new life. Away from their parents. When his parents finally came out of hiding they were shocked.  
They tried to forbid him from leaving but he shut them up by showing them Brian’s ring on his finger, where it should be. He didn’t have to listen to them. He only had to listen to Brian now.  
Kevin pulled up and Brian stepped out of the carriage, his parents behind him also trying to keep him from leaving.  
The older man grabbed his husband’s things and tied them to the top. He made sure his parents knew they no longer had any control over him or his life anymore. The newlyweds watched from the tiny back window as their parents were in the middle of the street yelling and crying. They just laughed and cheered.  
The next few hours were filled with nothing but shy kisses and hushed words of love.  
When they reached the town they found the Avidan's home, after asking around. It took some time but Lord and Lady Avidan eventually let the young couple in.  
They talked about Daniel, said they believed Brian met him as many years ago there was a sorceress who lived in the town before vanished one night. Brian pulled the necklace from his pocket. He had it cleaned so it shined once again. The family cried, tears of sorrow and happiness.  
Their son and brother was truly gone now...but he was happy and could rest peacefully in the after life. Dana eventually met a young man and with the blessing from her parents and a promise to visit home often, got married. She took the family necklace and vowed to give it to her own daughter when the time should come.  
Brian and Arin, after finding a place to move into, had the other couple over often, becoming a part of that family.  
They found and took in a young child, a girl. She had wild and curly hair with a talent for singing. They renamed her, Leigh. She was raised to love everyone but be careful when giving her heart to people. She grew to be a talented and respected musician. She never moved far from her fathers, she didn’t want to leave them and feared they’d forget her if she were to move away.  
They promised her they didn’t forget people who were close to their hearts. Still she stayed.  
The small family remained in the town for years. Dying peacefully in their sleep together. Meeting up with Danny, waiting for them in clouds. Giving them both a hug and taking them to where his parents were waiting. The family reuniting at last.


End file.
